


Dodging The Bullet

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, a 'what if' scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: None of them knew just what kind of bullet they’d dodged by getting out when they did.





	Dodging The Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from magicalmonsterhero on tumblr

None of them knew just what kind of bullet they’d dodged by getting out when they did. Sure, Henry leaving the studio hadn’t come as much of as a surprise as it should’ve but the guy was always overworked and overlooked by Joey. Always it was do this and do that and never had it occurred to Joey that that wasn’t an acceptable way to treat a co-partner and friend. Except this is Joey Drew and he didn’t have the greatest regard for anyone save himself. 

It only became somewhat apparent that the studio employees should leave when Joey started locking himself away. Those first few weeks were bizarre, chanting and muttering could always be heard and then the next day, if he so decided to grace his workers with his presence, he would look fine. Spouting off about dreams and wishes and never losing the determination for the things you love. On the outside he was a charming and rueful man. On the inside, well a lot of people didn’t think he had an inside, just an empty place where something should be. Kinda creepy when ya gave it long enough thought.

The point was, they had all dodged a bullet by handing in their tickets and, in Wally’s case, booking it outta there. And who could blame them? The working conditions were terrible, ink spilling everywhere and coating everything. Pipes bursting sporadically and those god awful groaning sounds from the ink machine. Joey had to have everything be perfect too. No room for errors of you’d have start over from scratch. That really rubbed some people the wrong way.

Months later when the inevitable shutdown of Drew’s beloved studio had hit the newspapers, everyone had seemed relieved. No more Joey Drew studios. No more perfection. Except what they didn’t realise was that the paper hadn’t gotten all of it right. The studio had shut down but at a cost.

A good thing they would never know what cost that was exactly, hmm?

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> did ya like this fic?  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
